


Home

by babypilots, troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Little Tyler, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Nursing, Nursing, Polyamory, little josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypilots/pseuds/babypilots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: It was still so new for Josh - the permission to be vulnerable like this - but the feeling was as comforting as it was unfamiliar.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> babypilots' disclaimer: this fic contains non-sexual age play among consenting adults. it deals with themes of regression and adult nursing in ways that are intentionally non-sexual. If you don't like that, there's no need to interact with this fic :)
> 
> troubledsouls' disclaimer: im gay

Josh watched with wide eyes as Tyler attached himself to Jenna’s nipple.

They were on either side of Jenna in their hotel after what had felt like a longer day than normal. Interview after interview and a hard show had left Tyler small and needy as ever, and Josh had followed quickly, regressing just about as small as he had ever been. It was still so new for Josh - the permission to be vulnerable like this - but the feeling was as comforting as it was unfamiliar.

As Tyler’s eyes fell shut, Josh couldn’t help but think that he looked so… happy, and soft; Josh wanted to know what that was like.

Josh gently pawed at Jenna’s arm, trying to get the attention that she was giving to Tyler. He was desperate to talk to her, to tell her what he wanted, but the words keep catching in his throat and he couldn’t force them past the block. 

He decided on whining instead, long and loud, which made Tyler pull off Jenna’s nipple in tiny confusion.

Josh watched him tug on the strap of Jenna’s tank top, eyes wide and watery.

“Mama?” Tyler chimed, gaining her attention almost immediately. “Nnh. Joshie.”

Jenna turned her gaze to the right, reaching out instinctively to stroke the curls at the back of Josh’s head. 

“Josh, baby?” she cooed, voice like honey. “Sweet boy, what do you need?”

Josh squirmed, hiding his head in the pillow. All he’d wanted was to be asked what he wanted, but now that Jenna was offering, he couldn’t seem to choke out the words. 

To his relief, Tyler sat up clumsily, reaching out for Josh, and he was spared from having to explain himself. 

“Joshieee…” he hummed. 

The affection from Tyler made Josh want to hide even more. He whined, chewing at the neck of his pajama shirt 

“Joshie, c’mere. Unhide for me.” Jenna gently pulled Josh up from the pillow. “Talk to me.”

Josh grabbed at Jenna’s tank top, whining quietly.

Tyler seemed to understand, biting his lip and practically crawling over Jenna to whisper in Josh’s ear. He could hear the crinkle of Tyler’s diaper under his snowman pajama shorts, and found unexpected comfort in the sound. 

“You wanna suck-suck too?” he said in an overly-loud whisper, big eyes looking between him and Jenna. 

This just made Josh whine harder, tearing up and hiding his face where Jenna couldn’t see it. 

But there were quickly two different hands stroking his face - one soft and slender, one clumsy and affectionate. 

“You can suck,” Tyler said with certainty. He giggled loudly, sitting back on his knees gleefully. “That’s why she has two!!” 

Josh giggled too, covering his face with his hands and grinning. 

Jenna pulled her boys closer to her, smiling as well. 

“I guess that’s true, Ty guy,” she laughed, pressing a kiss to Josh’s forehead and making him blush. And then, lowering her voice just for Josh, “and you can suck whenever you want. You’re always welcome, Joshie.” 

Josh let out a whimper at that, blinking his eyes, and tentatively curling in towards Jenna’s chest. Tyler went back to her other nipple without a second thought, suckling and sighing with abandon. 

Still nervous, Josh looked up at Jenna, waiting for confirmation before nuzzling in. He went slower than Tyler, tentative and affectionate, kissing around the center of her breast first and brushing his nose against her nipple before taking hold with a shiver that all three of them could feel. 

He melted into the feeling soon enough, shifting further into Jenna, and peeking shyly over her at Tyler. Without opening his eyes, Tyler reached a hand out, fumbling until he found Josh’s sleeve, and grasping onto it, squeezing, as if to remind him that it was okay. 

Any fear that he’d felt before was melting away at the feeling of softness that came with being buried in Jenna’s chest; her hand in his hair, and his lips around her, felt more like home than he could have imagined 

Even in an unfamiliar hotel room, Josh was home. 

With them, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> babies


End file.
